Panzer
Panzer was a tracked robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was a small box-shaped aluminium made robot armed with an interchangeable 4000-5000RPM disc cutter and spikes with large rubber tracks on either side with steel inserts which made it an invertible machine. Panzer won its first two rounds in Series 3 before losing in the heat final against Evil Weevil due to not even getting off the mark. The robot returned in Extreme Series 1 with a larger, slight cutoff wedge body under the name of Panzer Wraith, but was defeated by X-Terminator in its only battle of the series. Robot History Series 3 In Heat L of the Third Wars, newcomers Panzer were drawn up against previous heat finalists Undertaker in its first round battle of the heat. Panzer drove up Undertaker, which was then bounced around by the arena spikes. Undertaker could not move because of control difficulties, but the battle still went to a judges' decision, however the judges did give the victory to Panzer, putting the newcomers through to the next round of the heat. Panzer then went up against another veteran of Robot Wars in the second round, Challenger 2. Throughout the battle, Panzer's rubber tracks continually drove up Challenger 2's low wedge shape, but finally Panzer managed to steer Challenger 2 towards the pit, and then into it, putting it through to the next round of the heat. In the heat final, Panzer went up against Evil Weevil, and went into the battle as the underdogs. Unfortunately, Panzer never moved off the start. Its opponent Evil Weevil ran into the immobilised Panzer several times, before Panzer was approached and picked up by house robot Sir Killalot and placed down into the pit of oblivion. Many argue that this battle should have been re-fought, as it was an unfair victory at such a crucial stage in the competition, but it was not, and Panzer was eliminated from the competition. However, the team could not fix the problem once out of the arena, and this is possibly a reason why it was not rematched. Extreme 1 In the first series of Extreme, Panzer Wraith singularly competed in a Mayhem qualifier battle against veterans X-Terminator and newcomers Cataclysmic Variabot for a right to fight in the first annihilator of the series. X-Terminator and Cataclsymic Variabot exchanged axe blows from the start, while Panzer Wraith rammed them both with its saw, but still keeping out of the way of the axes of the other machines. Teaming up with X-Terminator, the two robots attacked Cataclysmic Variabot from both sides. Panzer Wraith hit a vital part of Cataclysmic Variabot, immobilising it before X-Terminator shoved it into Shunt's CPZ and rammed it into a side wall. Panzer Wraith drove up X-Terminator and flipped itself over, but recovered. X-Terminator's axe slammed through Panzer's rubber track, leaving it unable to move. X-Terminator activated the pit, and Panzer Wraith was unable to resist as X-Terminator pitted it, as only one track was moving properly. Cease was called and X-Terminator was declared the winner. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Gloucestershire Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots